fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween: Resurrection
Halloween: Resurrection is a 2002 American slasher film directed by Rick Rosenthal, who had also directed Halloween II (1981). Larry Brand and Sean Hood devised the screenplay. It is the eighth installment in the Halloween franchise. Storyline Plot Three years after he last terrorised his sister, Michael Myers confronts her again, before travelling to Haddonfield to deal with the cast and crew of a reality show which is being broadcast from his old home. Genres * Horror * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * MA (Australia) * 16 (Austria) * 16 (Brazil) * 18A (Canada) * 12 (France) * 18 (Germany) * 16 (Iceland) * 18 (Ireland) * VM14 (Italy) * 18SG (Malaysia) * 16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * R-18 (Philippines) * M/18 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * NC-16 (Singapore) * 18 (South Korea) * 18 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Halloween Resurrection 2002 poster 1.jpg Halloween Resurrection 2002 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover (2002) Halloween Resurrection 2002 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2002) Halloween Resurrection 2003 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2003) Halloween Resurrection 2011 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2011) Halloween Resurrection 2011 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2011) Halloween Resurrection 2012 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Rick Rosenthal Writing Credits (WGA) * Debra Hill (characters) and * John Carpenter (characters) * Larry Brand (story) * Larry Brand (screenplay) and * Sean Hood (screenplay) Cast * Jamie Lee Curtis - Laurie Strode * Brad Lauree - Michael Myers * Busta Rhymes - Freddie Harris * Bianca Kajlich - Sara Moyer * Sean Patrick Thomas - Rudy * Daisy McCrackin - Donna * Katee Sackhoff - Jen (as Katee Sachoff) * Luke Kirby - Jim * Thomas Ian Nicholas - Bill * Ryan Merriman - Myles Barton * Tyra Banks - Nora * Billy Kay - Scott * Gus Lynch - Harold * Lorena Gale - Nurse Wells * Marisa Rudiak - Nurse Phillips Producers * Malek Akkad (co-producer) * Moustapha Akkad (executive producer) * Paul Freeman (producer) * H. Daniel Gross (co-executive producer) * Louis Spiegler (co-executive producer) * Bob Weinstein (co-executive producer) * Harvey Weinstein (co-executive producer) * Michael Leahy (producer) (uncredited) * Ralph Rieckermann (executive producer) (uncredited) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * July 1, 2002 (USA) (premiere) * July 11, 2002 (Russia) * July 12, 2002 (Canada) * July 12, 2002 (USA) * October 12, 2002 (Spain) (Sitges Film Festival) * October 18, 2002 (Poland) * October 18, 2002 (Taiwan) * October 23, 2002 (Philippines) * October 25, 2002 (UK) * October 25, 2002 (Ireland) * October 25, 2002 (Mexico) * October 25, 2002 (Thailand) * October 25, 2002 (Turkey) * October 25, 2002 (South Africa) * October 30, 2002 (Belgium) * October 30, 2002 (France) * October 31, 2002 (Argentina) * October 31, 2002 (Czech Republic) * October 31, 2002 (Spain) * October 31, 2002 (Peru) * November 1, 2002 (Denmark) * November 1, 2002 (Iceland) * November 1, 2002 (Portugal) * November 2, 2002 (Japan) (Tokyo) * November 7, 2002 (Austria) * November 7, 2002 (Germany) * November 13, 2002 (Finland) (Helsinki) * November 14, 2002 (Netherlands) * November 27, 2002 (Venezuela) * November 28, 2002 (Australia) * November 28, 2002 (New Zealand) * January 1, 2003 (Egypt) * February 7, 2003 (Norway) (limited) * June 13, 2003 (Italy) * July 18, 2003 (Brazil) Home Media Release Dates * December 10, 2002 (USA) (VHS) * December 10, 2002 (USA) (DVD) * October 13, 2003 (UK) (DVD) * April 12, 2011 (USA) (DVD re-release) * April 25, 2011 (UK) (DVD re-release) * April 17, 2012 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Halloween: Resurrection grossed $37.7 million worldwide on a $13 million budget. Critical response The film has a 4.0 rating on IMDb and a 11% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Dimension Films * Nightfall Productions (as A Nightfall Production) * Trancas International Films Distributors * Dimension Films (2002) (USA) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (2002) (UK) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (2002) (Mexico) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (2002) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Buena Vista International (2003) (Italy) (theatrical) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2002) (USA) (VHS) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2002) (USA) (DVD) * Buena Vista Home Entertainment (2003) (UK) (DVD) * Echo Bridge Home Entertainment (2011) (USA) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2011) (UK) (DVD) * Echo Bridge Home Entertainment (2012) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Two Hours in the Dark (special make-up effects) * Neo Digital Imaging (visual effects) * Amalgamated Pixels (visual effects) * The Computer Cafe (digital effects) (as ComputerCafe) * Digital Dimension (visual effects) * CafeFX Technical Specs Runtime * 89 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * Jamie Lee Curtis has played Laurie Strode in films released five decades from the 1970s to the 2010s. Halloween (1978), Halloween II (1981), Halloween H20 (1998), Halloween: Resurrection (2002) and Halloween (2018). Connections Follows * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20 (1998) Followed by * Halloween (2018) Category:Films